The Big Secret
by Dirty Curtains
Summary: My submission for Day one of Swan Queen Week: Awkward Situation. Through several extremely awkward encounters with her daughter, Snow slowly beings to gain insight on the mystery person Emma is dating. *Established SQ*
1. Emma's Got a Secret

**A/N: For "Awkward Situation" day of Swan Queen Week. Acknowledge the canon in 3A but ignore 3B(for reasons...) I don't own OUAT, obviously. All mistakes mine.**

* * *

**Emma's Got a Secret **

It's not the slow creak of the door that causes Snow to awake, but rather the loud thud and crashing noises.

Her eyes pop open immediately she looks over to David, who is somehow still passed out, his chest rising and falling with slow, deep breaths . Whatever...she can handle an intruder or a thief alone...hopefully. She's freaking Snow White, former bandit, and full time badass. She's got this.

Snow creeps out of the room warily; attempting to make her footsteps as quiet as possible so the thief won't hear her sneaking up on them.

There's another thud followed by a loud, "Fuck!" Snow immediately recognizes the voice, and is both relieved and confused.

"Emma?" She asks, walking in at full speed and flicking the living room light switch on. "What are you doing?" She takes note that Emma isn't dressed in her pajamas and still has her car keys in hand. "And where we're you? Isn't it a little late to be out?"

Emma looks lost for a second, her face impassive and her eyes looking everywhere but at Snow. "I uh...there was a um...call for the station."

Snow wonders if Emma is just a horrendous liar or if her daughter's lie detector is actually inherited by her...because right off the bat, she doesn't believe Emma. Then she glances over at the clock before saying," It's almost two am..."

"Duty always calls," Emma says and once again Snow can tell she's lying.

Her eyes wander over her daughter's body, looking for any signs of what actually happened until she see's how Emma's fly is down and then it clicks. "Ok." Snow says with a chipper smile painted on her pink lips.

"Yupp...so I'm just gonna um, sleep now."

Snow's grin is growing by the second when finally she just nods at her daughter in dismissal. She turns away to walk to her room, but then stops to look at Emma again. "Sweet dreams...but Emma?"

"Yeah?" Emma asks, her voice exhausted and Snow smirks to herself because she knows why.

"Your fly is down...if you have a boyfriend you don't have to lie to me about it." She doesn't even need to see how her daughters mouth dropped open at the comment, she just turns and prances to her room, smile still in tact.

* * *

Emma is smiling as she gently runs her fingers through Regina's silky, short locks.

With Regina's head settled across her naked chest she somehow feels...content. There's an odd warm feeling spreading throughout her that she hasn't felt in a very long time.

"We really should think about going public with this soon," Emma murmurs as she nuzzles her cheek into Regina's hair.

"And why is that?"

"Because... The sooner we go public the sooner I don't have to sneak back into my own apartment."

Regina sighs, "Yes...but there are so many other factors with...this." This being what they're doing now. Neither of them really know how it turned into something other than just casual sex, but it did. There are feelings in play now...deep feelings.

Still, Emma shrugs it off and asks, "Factors such as...?"

"Well for one, I still find you completely irritating Miss Swan." Emma can't actually be offended because she can feel Regina's smile against her skin. "Other than that though...there's the town, your parents...Henry."

"Well...I still find you completely irritating too. Who cares about the town, and my parents forgave you...in fact I think my mother likes you more than I do." Emma chuckles until she feels a sharp pinch in her side. "Ow! Hey, that was not nice."

Emma can tell Regina's rolling her eyes as she sighs again. "And what about Henry?"

"Eh...I think he'd accept it."

With that, Regina shifts to look up at Emma. "You do?" She asks, brown eyes wide and full of that odd insecurity Emma has came around to recognize and love...Emma has been noticing that there are a lot of things that she loves about Regina. She doesn't necessarily like that Regina feels insecure...but there is a strange vulnerability that comes with it that is rarely seen by anyone else.

"Yeah... I mean he loves both of us and just wants us to be happy? Why not?"

Regina purses her lips for a moment, saying nothing. Finally she gives Emma a soft smile just before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"What was that for?" Emma asks, grinning back at Regina but slightly confused by the random act of affection.

Regina shrugs before going back to lay her head on Emma's chest. "Just...because."

They lay there for a minutes until Emma lets out an agitated sigh. It's getting late and even though Emma dreads leaving she still murmurs, "I have to go," With a small pout on her lips. Regina lifts her head up again to let Emma free.

"I know," Regina says and Emma smiles because she looks just as disappointed...that's a good sign, right? Before Emma can dwell on it too long Regina is meeting her lips for another kiss.

With this one her lips linger on Emma's, it's not too passionate because they don't want to start something they can't finish but it's...loving. When Regina's soft lips pull away from her own she immediately misses the contact, but stands up to get dressed anyways.

As she walks to the door, she can feel Regina's eyes on her causing another smile to tug at her lips. This woman is turning her into a common, giddy school girl and Emma decides she likes it.

"I'll...text you?" Emma says, trying to not sound like a complete idiot.

Regina just smiles back, "Okay"

"Oh, and I'll be by around noon on Saturday to bring Henry over for the week."

Regina nods, then gives out a soft, "Good night Emma."

"Night Regina."

* * *

Emma usually has her shit together when she's sneaking in, but the warm feeling in her chest combined with the pitch black environment of her parents apartment is fucking up her senses.

She stumbles almost immediately before entering. Still, she holds in her silent curses until her foot comes into contact with the corner...and god does it sting like a motherfucker now. "Fuck!" She whimpers to absolutely no one at all...at least that's what she thinks.

Then she hears a concerned, "Emma?" Silently Emma curses herself because now she's gonna have to lie...and she's a horrid liar. "What are you doing?" Her mother asks, looking her over with her nose scrunched up in confusion. "And where were you?"

"I uh...there was a um...call for the station." Emma knows she's stumbling over her words, but her brain is just not cooperating with her mouth right now…even though just an hour prior her mouth was working fine.

"It's almost two am..."

"Duty always calls," Emma says and this time it's slightly more confident but not really.

Her mothers scrutinizing gaze is almost enough to make her crack, and once again she feels like a schoolgirl except this time she's less accepting of the feeling. "Ok."

Emma is waiting for the other shoe to drops when she sees her mother's smile…but Snow says nothing. So she let's out an inaudible sigh as she says, "Yupp...so I'm just gonna um, sleep now."

Her mother turns around unquestioning, but the faces Emma again. "Sweet dreams...but Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Your fly is down...if you have a boyfriend you don't have to lie to me about it." Emma's jaw practically dropped to the floor as her mother just pranced away…but then she could only chuckle, because there was no boyfriend involved here.

* * *

Snow doesn't see Emma in the morning, but she _does_ see Henry and an idea strikes her.

The boy is eating his cereal when she sits across from him at the table. "Hey Henry!" She says with a wide and eager smile.

"Um...hey Grams?" His voice comes out muffled due to sleepiness, but she continues smiling at the greeting anyway.

"I was wondering...is your mom seeing anyone?"

"Which one?" He asks, and there is something mischievous in his eyes thy Snow can't quite catch. She shrugs it off.

"Emma...I know with Neal and Hook around it's very plausible..." She recalls how the men were both fighting over her daughter in Neverland, and even though she's personally rooting for Neal- She won't fault her daughter for falling for the pirate.

Henry shakes his head from left to right and Snow notices that there is a small smile creeping up onto his lips. "I don't think she's seeing either one if them."

Biting her lip, Snow thinks of asking more questions...but eventually she just decides to let it go. If Emma wants to tell her who she's seeing, she will on her own time.

* * *

Henry is tired, and a little grumpy because he has school in less than an hour. So when Snow comes to sit in front of him with a smile that's way to wide for the morning, he has to stifle his groan.

"Hey Henry!" She exclaims...and again it's all too chipper and he automatically figures something is up.

"Um...hey Grams?"

"I was wondering...is your mom seeing anyone?" Henry tries to hide his smile...because finally she's catching on.

Still he has to ask, "Which one?" It's a test, because he knows his mothers are seeing each other, almost the entire town does. It's so obvious with the doe eyes and weird lingering touches. Friends just don't act like that. He's tried to hint to both of his moms that he already knows...but apparently they're just as blind as Snow.

"Emma...I know with Neal and Hook around its very plausible..."

There is a smirk just waiting to bust out on his face but instead he just shakes his head. "I don't think she's seeing either one of them."

He watches his Grandmother bite her lower lip in confusion and almost feels bad for her. Still...Snow gradually finding out ought to be interesting.

* * *

**Endnote: This is just the first of five(short) parts that should all be up within the hour. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Laundry Day

**Laundry Day**

Snow freezes when she's doing Emma's laundry...because her daughters underwear are...well, there are just things a mother doesn't need to see. It doesn't matter if she and Emma are the same age, it's still...disturbing.

Oh and her sheets are stained. Snow really hopes that her daughter poured some kind of clear fluid on the sheets by accident, because if that's not the case...she just doesn't want to think of any other possibilities.

"Emma!" She yells and within minutes her daughter is in the washing room.

"Yeah?" Emma asks before her eyes shoot down to glance at the bed sheets Snow is vigorously applying stain stick to. Emma's blush is all she needs to know that this is most likely not clear Gatorade on the sheet.

"I think it's time you start doing your own laundry." Is all Snow says, before walking away.

* * *

Emma has a really hard time not being proud when she sees the stains but when she looks up at her red faced mother, she has the decency to blush.

Still, the memory of Regina's swearing, "That's never happened before," and the bright red blush that crept up on the brunette's features brought the tiniest smile on her lips.

She leaves the laundry room wearing a smirk before grabbing at her phone and going to text Regina.

_We need to get rubber sheets if you're going to keep doing that…oh and thanks to you I have to start doing my own laundry again._

_**Oh poor baby, mommy isn't going to tend to your dirty laundry anymore…**_

_Hey! You're the one that got my sheets all wet in the first place…not that I mind, because I really don't._

_**Please stop talking.**_

_Well, I'm not really talking but if there are other places you want my mouth to be put to use…?_

_**My office, at noon.**_

_I would never miss an appointment with the mayor._

* * *

Snow see's Ruby and Emma talking at Granny's and idly wonders what the two are discussing.

When Emma turns around to leave, lunch bag in hand, she waves.

"Hi." Snow says with a small smile at her daughter, who looks like she's sort of in a rush. She wonders why since it's fifteen minutes before noon and she doesn't have to be back at the station until 12:30. She shrugs it off though, there is probably just a lot of work she needs to get done.

"Hey, I gotta run but I'll see you for dinner, yeah?" Emma blurts the words out as she keeps walking for the door.

"Um…yes?" Is all Snow gets out before Emma is gone. With growing curiosity, she walks over to Ruby.

"Hey Snow? You ordering something?"

"Yes…but I have a question…"

Ruby gives her friend a bright smile, "Anything."

Snow looks around the diner, making sure nobody is listening before she leans into her friend over the counter. "Is Emma…dating anyone?"

Ruby bites her lip before nodding in excitement, "You finally know! I'm so excited, I mean…it's supposed to be a secret bu—"

Snow cuts her off eagerly, "Is it Neal or Hook!?" She says with a wide smile but then frowns when Ruby's grin disappears into blank confusion.

"Oh…you don't know," she tells her friend sympathetically, "you'll figure it out on your own." Is the only thing Ruby says before Granny calls her into the kitchen.

Snow's frown then deepens because…just what the hell is that supposed to mean?


	3. Texting

**Texting**

Emma is bored and staring at the clock, wondering when the hell she can just call it a day without looking like a lazy bum. David was keeping her company, but Emma figured he shouldn't have to suffer the boredom too, so she sent him home and said she'd call if she needed help.

So here she is, watching the minutes slowly pass by.

With a mischievous glint in her eye, she pulls out her phone and scrolls down to Regina's name.

_What are _you_ doing? _

_**Working…as you should be sheriff.**_

Emma grins to herself, because the reply came in way too fast, meaning that Regina isn't terribly flooded with work.

_What are you wearing?_

…_**is this 20 questions?**_

Emma smirks at Regina's reply, wondering if she's serious or teasing. Either way, she decides to get straight to the point.

_I'm alone, and bored, and I'm thinking about touching myself. So, what are you wearing?_

_**...**_

_**A black pencil skirt, and red blouse…no underwear.**_

Emma can feel her mouth go dry and a wave of arousal shoots straight through her, pooling in between her thighs.

_Yeah? Isn't that a little risky with a skirt? What if someone happens to see something?_

_**They won't…not unless I want them too. **_

_Do you want me to see something?_

_**That depends on what you're going to do about it?**_

Biting her lip, Emma begins to grin when suddenly her mothers name comes across the screen. She groans, but figures she shouldn't ignore the text.

_Do you want a side with dinner? We're having grilled chicken._

_No thank you._

Emma breathes in before typing out her texts and getting back into the moment.

_I want you to be sitting on my face, grinding on me while my tongue is buried inside of you._

It isn't until Emma presses send that she realizes she never went back to her screen with Regina and that text was just sent to…_oh god._

* * *

Snow looks down at her screen and see's her daughter's text.

_No thank you._

She simply shrugs but soon her phone is vibrating again. Snow rolls her eyes because it's probably just Emma changing her mind…she may not of raised her, but Snow knows how much that girl can eat.

Her mouth physically hangs when she sees the text…because no. No, no, no, no. She could have gone her entire life without seeing that and be completely content. No mother should have to see that, she feels her phone vibrate again and is almost scared to see what message is there waiting for her next.

_Oh my god! I am so sorry…I swear I didn't mean to send that to you…it's just. I am so sorry._

Snow musters up all of her courage and pride as she texts back.

_Let's just pretend it never happened. _

It's all she can manage in response as the previous message rolls through her head.

Then she thinks about the text and it dawns on her that Emma isn't seeing a man…she's dating a woman. She pulls out her phone and texts the one person who might just know something about this situation.

* * *

"Hello Regina," Snow says with a wide smile as they're settling into a booth at Granny's. The woman smiles back, and it's actually genuine. Sometimes Snow forgets how much her and Regina's relationship has grown…and how much it's grown with Emma as well.

"Snow," she greets with a small nod. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well…it's just that, I know that you and Emma have been growing closer."

"That we have."

"And she's constantly coming over to your house…"

Regina gives her a soft smile, "Yes…she really is always coming? Isn't she?"

"Yes, I used to find it mildly offensive that she went over so much to eat, but I can't deny that you are a better cook than me."

Regina's grin expands as she says, "Oh…it's because I've been doing it longer. Plus there are just certain flavors that Emma prefers and I've slowly caught on to that. What can I say...I know what Emma likes inside of her."

Snow quirks her head…because if there is a certain spice that Emma likes why wouldn't she just add it to the grocery list? "Really? I would love a recipe or something?"

"I wish I could, but it's a secret. Buried within my depths."

Snow frowns for a moment before shrugging, so Regina has a family recipe? …She would never tell a soul about her infamous fruitcake recipe so it makes sense. "Well, I suppose we all have our secrets."

"Yes…" Regina says with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Well, actually that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Secrets…I understand that you and Emma have been hanging out and really getting the co-parenting thing together. I mean, I'm fairly certain by now Emma would call you a close friend."

"We have grown awfully close. She hasn't rubbed me the wrong way in quite a while."

"Exactly…which is why I was wondering, do you think that Emma is dating Ruby?"

Regina's wide smile quickly turns into a flat line and her once joyful brown eyes go blank. "Why would you assume that?" She asks, and Snow is wondering why Regina looks so annoyed all of a sudden but lets it go.

"Because…the other day she came in here on a shortened lunch break and Ruby was being extremely coy with me when I asked about Emma. Also, why would Emma come in for lunch if her break were short? Why wouldn't she bring lunch or ask someone to bring it to her?"

Regina lifts an eyebrow, as if she's thinking but then shrugs. "I don't know…"

"See! Oh…and the other day I got this really graphic text message…plus there is the fact that I have always thought Ruby had a crush on Emma. Even before the curse broke…"

Regina gives Snow a tight smile before standing. "Well…I really have no answers to your problem but I must be going."

Snow tilts her head to the side, confused at the abruptness…but Regina has never been an easy person to read so she drops it. "Okay…well let me know if you find something out."

Regina nods, "Of course."


	4. Caught In The Act

**Caught In The Act**

Emma is scared, like oh-shit-I'm-fucked-and-not-in-a-good-way kinda scared.

The fact that Regina didn't want to meet up at her office is frightening enough, but the clipped tone of the woman over the phone when she demanded that they meet right away had to be the worst part of it all. Then when Emma asked why, her only answer was the crinkling static on the other line.

All Emma knows is that Regina wants to meet up at the manor in the middle of the day. She made sure David could cover everything before she left, and now here she is, staring dumbly at Regina's door and afraid to knock.

After a few deep breaths, she gives a soft knock on the door and almost immediately it opens.

Regina's face is completely impassive as she enters, adding to the frightening manner of the situation.

"Uh…hey Regina." Emma say's with a wide, toothy smile in an attempt to hide her terror.

"Miss Swan." She greets and Emma knows she fucked up somehow…"I had an interesting conversation with your mother today."

Emma quirks up her head, confused because _why?_ "About what?"

"Oh…she seems to think you're seeing Ruby."

"Uh…okay? That's super weird, but obviously not true." Emma say's still confused and then it clicks and she grins, a wide smile that is completely genuine this time. "Are you jealous because my mom thinks I'm dating Ruby and doesn't know about you?"

"Should I be?"

Emma then laughs, which earns her a piercing glare. "Obviously not, I mean Ruby isn't the person I'm in love with." Once the words come out she freezes because…she's never said that before. Neither of them has. She takes in Regina's surprised features before quickly scolding herself. "I mean…I—"

But she doesn't get to fumble up on her words anymore as Regina cuts her off. "You said you love me." Regina says, surprise evident in her voice.

"I uh…yeah." Emma looks down, unaware of what is about to happen, but suddenly more scared than she was before.

She feels Regina's hand underneath her chin, forcing her to look up. Once she meets wide hazel eyes, Emma realizes that she can't take back the words…because she meant them. She loves Regina Mills and that is scary as hell.

"I love you too," Regina says back, her voice slightly hoarse with emotion.

Emma then smiles before letting out a goofy, "Yeah?"

Biting her lip, Regina nods, "Yeah…" Then whatever words were going to come out of Emma's mouth next get cut off by a searing kiss.

* * *

Regina's exit was odd, Snow thinks. She was angry, Snow knows that for sure…but why? She hasn't been able to quite put her finger on why Regina would randomly just leave like that…there was something with Emma? Emma and Ruby…but why would Regina be upset about Emma and Ruby dating?

Her and Emma have become pretty good friends, and she has seen Regina tolerate Ruby…there's even a rare smile every now and again.

_Ohh_…Snow thinks, coming to revelation she should have realized sooner. Regina does get jealous, and now that she and Emma are friends she probably doesn't want a relationship to alter that. Snow remembers how hostile Regina was to Hook and the many times she threatened the pirate for his unwanted advances on Emma. Eventually he stopped after about…200 "no's" and a very distinct threat on his 'smaller captain on deck'.

Snow smiles to herself before grabbing her purse, she should probably talk to Regina some more about it. After all, their relationship has improved and maybe she could stand by Regina as a close friend too.

* * *

"Oh god_…_Regina_ please." _Emma begs through gritted teeth and labored pants as her hands claw into the thin cotton sheets of the bed. Then she tilts her head upward to glance down at Regina who it settled comfortably in between her thighs.

She is met brown lust-filled eyes as Regina looks up at her with a devilish grin tugging at her lips. "Say it again."

Her brain is racing about a billion miles an hour, and Regina's been teasing her with slow swipes of her tongue, strategically missing her clit. So when Regina asks her a question, the only thing she can gasp out is, "_God…"_

Regina shakes her head from side to side before turning to Emma's thigh and nipping at it sharply. "No…if anything you should be praising the lower power that's in between your thighs, dear." With that she swirls her tongue around Emma's entrance, eliciting a loud and lingering moan. "Say it."

"_I…"_ Emma bashes her head back in tortured ecstasy at the feeling of tiny circles being traced at her opening. Finally the words come out, "I love you."

She can feel Regina's smile against her skin, and looks up again to take in Regina, her Regina.

"I love you too…now were we?"

* * *

Snow sees Regina's car in the driveway and smiles, because she didn't know if she'd miss her. Then she tilts her head in confusion at the yellow bug parked beside it.

Emma must have come over to talk to her about it, Snow figures. For a moment she considers leaving, but she's already here so she might as well put the gas to use.

Snow walks up to the door and knocks once, then twice…and nobody answers.

"Regina!" She yells politely, hoping to see if anyone can hear her. _Well…she's obviously home._

Snow places her hand on the door knob and turns it gently, opening the door. She looks at it warily, because even though people have calmed down toward Regina, she still shouldn't be leaving her door unlocked.

"Regina?!" She calls out through the house, seeing nobody in plain sight. "The door was unlocked, and I just wanted to talk to you…Is Emma here?"

* * *

"Do you hear something?" Regina asks in what is practically a moan. She looks down at Emma who is directly underneath her, face moving along Regina's heat.

Emma stops for a moment, "Considering your legs are on both side of my head, my hearing isn't really perfect right now." She then returns to her place, tongue and lips buried into Regina's unconsciously grinding center.

Regina shakes off the pleasure and hisses, "Seriously? I think I heard something."

"Shh, calm down. It's probably just…the neighbors."

"I don't have neighbors." Regina deadpans, still flustered but her voice managing above a throaty whisper now.

"Then it's in your head, now do you really want me to stop?"

Regina looks down while biting her lip, then shakes her head "no".

"Good." Emma says with a smile just before returning back to her previous task.

* * *

Timidly, Snow walks up stairs…because there hasn't been any response to her calls and she's starting to get worried. Then she hears something that sounds like…crying?

Is someone hurt?

"_Emma!"_ Snow hears and immediately begins panic, because if Regina is screaming Emma's name like that then she might actually have a pretty bad injury…or something?

"Emma!?" Snow shouts, running to the source of the noise, which happens to be Regina's room. God…what could have happened in there? Did she fall?

Finally she reaches the room and swings the door wide open only to find…something that is not Emma being injured. Unless Regina is suffocating her with her…_Oh No._

"_Fuck!"_ Regina yells out, and Snow is almost surprised because that's not a typical word used by Regina.

Snow watches for just a moment, because her eyes won't look away…and it's all naked and sweaty and Regina grinding on her daughters face. Her little girl…who isn't so little is sleeping with her former stepmother.

After a few seconds, Snow regains her senses and jerks her head away. She then runs down stairs to sit at the kitchen table, because right now she is in no condition to drive.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Emma yawns while nudging at Regina to roll off of her. Regina complies and falls into a sweaty heap next to her.

"You're always hungry."

Emma smiles just before turning to look at the brunette, "That's because you wear me out."

Regina rolls her eyes but Emma doesn't miss the small hint of a smile gracing her lips. "There's leftover lasagna in the fridge."

"Can I heat it up and bring it back to bed?" Emma asks, kissing the corner of Regina's mouth in hopes that she'll say yes.

The brunette let's out an exaggerated sigh, "Fine…but if you get any one my bedspread—"

Emma chuckles as she cuts off Regina by saying, "You'll destroy me if it's the last thing you do?"

"I was going to say stop making you food…but that works as well."

Emma's eyes widen as she gasps, "The original threat is scarier, you have my scouts honor." Emma salutes her and then begins to move off of the bed.

"You were a girl scout?"

"Um…no? But I dated a troupe leader once…just for the cookies of course."

Regina rolls her eyes yet again, "You're an idiot."

"Yeah…but I'm an idiot who loves you," Emma rebuttals with a wide grin just before winking and prancing to go downstairs.

Emma halts her movements to the kitchen when she see's Snow sitting there…wide-eyed and almost scared. _Uh oh_…Emma thinks to herself as she clears her throat. Then she looks down, and immediately wishes she had put on clothes before walking down here.

Before she has the chance to run, Snow turns to face her. The usually pale face immediately turning bright red as she rapidly jerks her head away. "Emma…" Her voice is shakey and uneven, letting Emma know that the cat has officially been thrown out the bag.

"Uh," is the first thing Emma manages to mutter out before stammering, "wha- what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Regina and assure her that she had more friends in town than just you."

"Oh," Emma says while trying to figure out how to explain this to her mother. "Um…Regina and I, are dating."

"Really? I wouldn't have guess with the way you two were—" She stops, and even though Emma can't see her mothers face, she knows the woman is wearing a grimace.

"I'm sorry…I know I should have told you but it started off as kind of a just sex thing—and oh god that's not helping…but I love her and—"

"Emma, I am going to go home…and you are going to be home within the hour. We will discuss this further when you are not naked and smell like…" Snow stops herself again, unable to even talk about the act she just witnessed. "We will talk later."


	5. The Talk

**The Talk**

Snow is only slightly surprised when she sees a very uncomfortable looking Regina enter with Emma, but she's almost completely astonished to see Henry with them as well.

"I…thought this should be discussed with everyone here," Emma says with a small shrug. She gives David a weak smile before sitting across from him at the kitchen table.

He and Snow are next to each other, and both look skeptical as they shoot small glances to a very flustered Regina. Henry doesn't seem to notice any of it though as he takes a place beside David.

Regina sits next to Emma, non-surprisingly.

Things are quiet for a moment before Henry blurts out, "Okay…so um what's happening? This is weird."

Regina clears her throat and smiles at Henry, just before glancing over at the grandparents of her...whatever her and Emma are at this point.

"Well," Regina starts off, avoiding eye contact and focusing on the wall behind Snow while fidgeting her hands. Emma doesn't think she's seen Regina this nervous in a long time. "Emma and I…have been friendly for a while now and I think it's time we told you—"

"Ohhh!" Henry exclaims, causing Regina to nearly jump up out of her seat. "Is this about the fact that you two are dating? Because like…everyone knows that." He smirks but then his lips curve into a frown at the astonished faces of Snow, Emma and Regina. "Seriously?! Even Grandpa—"

"Henry!" David cuts him off with a nervous look of his own.

"David?!" Snow asks, whipping her head around to face him, suspicion evident in her glare.

"I didn't _know_ anything…it's just well…at the diner a few weeks ago Emma guided Regina in on the her lower back and her um…" He stops; his face beet red as he clears his throat. "Her hand went a little lower and kind of lingered and Regina didn't react to it so…I asked Henry if he knew something."

"Which I did," says Henry, with a wide smile. "He just didn't take my words at full value because I didn't have any 'proof'."

"Oh…I got plenty of proof this afternoon," Snow mutters out with a small grimace.

Henry then looks over at her curiously, "Huh?"

"Nothing." Everyone says in unison and Regina's face growing increasingly red at the awkwardness of the entire situation.

Looking at Henry, Emma asks, "Wait…what do you mean everyone knows?"

"I mean everyone knows? Ruby even made a betting pool with Belle and Ariel over when you two would come out…she's gonna be so mad. She had another month on the table."

"I am going to skin that dog alive." It's said through gritted teeth and causes everyone to turn and face the now seething Regina. "Does nobody in this town respect privacy?!"

Henry peers up again, "Oh! Archie does, he told them that it was a really bad idea and you two would come out with it on your own terms when you were both ready."

"Archie knows…" Emma murmurs in something resembling a whimper as she slumps back pathetically in her chair.

"Ma…literally everyone but Snow got it."

Snow then looks up, wounded that she was the last in on the secret. "You know…you could have told me…"

"Yes, because you of all people are just _fantastic_ with secrets." Regina bites out bitterly, she's not mad at the woman…she's just frustrated that this whole thing has been common knowledge without her consent.

"It didn't have to be a secret…why didn't you just say something?"

There's guilt in Emma's eyes when she looks up to meet her mother's gaze. "Well…at first we didn't know what it was and were worried for Henry but then…I didn't know if _you_ would be okay with it."

"Oh honey…of course I would. Your father and I love you and just want you to be happy. As for Regina…I thought we were something like…friends?" She says, looking up at the other brunette with hopeful eyes.

Regina doesn't speak, but her small smile in return speaks volumes to everyone.

"Snow said that you said you loved her?" Asks David, breaking the silence that's threatening to overcome the room yet again.

Emma places her hand underneath the table and finds Regina's, then grabs it. She gives it a tight squeeze as she says, "Yeah…I am."

"And I her." Regina responds, a warm smile growing onto her lips as she gazes lovingly at the blonde.

"Cool!" Henry interrupts while grinning and moving out of his chair. "Are we done here?"

Looking around her, Emma takes in every ones eased posture, then shrugs. "I guess so?"

"Yes, but can I have a moment alone with Regina?" Snow asks, and Emma eyes her warily for a moment. "Calm down…I just need to ask her something in private."

Emma sighs before looking at Regina, "Go," is all the brunette says before leaning over to kiss Emma gently on the lips.

"Okay…that is a little weird, but whatever." Says Henry just before walking away.

As soon as everyone clears the dining room Snow gives Regina a wide smile that's returned with pure skepticism.

"Regina," she says and her voice is way too calm and kind of freaking Regina out, not that she'd ever admit it. "You are very clever." Regina doesn't speak, because for the first time ever…Snow White is actually kind of scary looking. "I recall our lunch today very well Regina…extremely well. I can practically remember _every, single word."_

"I don't know what you're—"

Snow shushes her lightly as she walks in closer, "Do you know what it's like to have bluebirds nesting in your home?"

"No?"

"Well…I have a few friends from the enchanted forest that could make it happen Regina, and I'll tell you this…it is very unpleasant."

Regina gulps in, "I was not aware you'd find out tonight."

Snow keeps her smile, as she looks Regina dead in the eye and says, "Don't fuck with Snow White, Regina." Then she turns on her heels to face the main area. "Ok guys? So family dinner at Granny's?!"

* * *

**Endnote: Thanks for reading! **


End file.
